The present invention relates to an opening system for a folding baby carriage.
The folding baby carriage is particularly convenient when one is using conventional traffic facilities, and it is desired to have a baby carriage which is easy to open and to fold.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an opening system for a folding baby carriage which is convenient to use and which can readily effect the opening and folding of the baby carriage.